


the sofa was blue before

by cowlan



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Diary/Journal, Multi, POV Jason (Falsettos), idk the idea popped into my head and i had to write it, it's 6 am im dying, yeah this is literally just jason retelling the events of the musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowlan/pseuds/cowlan
Summary: Just Jason writing his thoughts out.
Relationships: Jason (Falsettos) & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	the sofa was blue before

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to In Trousers for the title. i'll be writing jason as autistic. i don't have autism, so there's a chance i might make mistakes and whatnot. if i do, please tell me; my intentions aren't to be disrespectful and i'll be grateful if ya'll point any mistakes or concerns out.

**August 1, 1979 ******

My mom gave me this journal to write in. She told me it might help me to put my thoughts on paper. I don’t think I will use this.

**August 2, 1979**

My mom asked me if I was writing and I said yes. I figure it’s not a lie if I have 2 entries written down.

**August 11, 1979**

I got a new chess set today. I had another one but the pieces disappeared over time.

**August 18, 1979**

Today was good. I feel bad for not using this. I just left in my cabinet and forgot about it for a week. I don’t really know what to write.

**August 19, 1979**

My dad didn't show up to dinner tonight. My mom kept calling him but nobody answered.

**Aug 19**

It's 4 am, but my dad just came home. I heard the door open. My mom was waiting on the sofa for him and they started arguing. They either thought I was asleep or they don't realize how thin our walls are, because my mom started yelling at him. My dad said he had to work late and then went to grab a drink, but my mom told him to stop lying.

**Aug 19**

I can't sleep.

**August 21, 1979**

I think I might do more than one entry on each page. If I continue doing one day per page, I'll run out of pages really fast. Also, I think it'll look neater.

**August 27, 1979**

I keep forgetting to write.


End file.
